


Земляника

by Nunziata



Series: Однажды в Дальнем Космосе [1]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nunziata/pseuds/Nunziata
Summary: На Вавилоне 5 земляники нет. Даже в гидропонном саду. Написано для  fandom babylon-5 2017





	Земляника

Сьюзан в струящемся лиловом платье стоит среди усыпанных крупными цветами, причудливых деревьев. На его памяти она никогда не носила ничего подобного, да и таких деревьев ему видеть не доводилось. Впрочем, Маркус не удивляется. Ведь он же умер.

— Попробуй, — улыбаясь, она протягивает ему на ладони ягоды. Алые, конической формы, покрытые сверкающими капельками воды. Аромат смутно знаком ему, а вот название вспомнить не удается...

Он тянется губами к ее ладони, тянется и никак не может дотронуться.

Сюзан хмурится и вдруг строго говорит:

— Маркус, я знаю, что ты меня слышишь.

И он будто выплывает со дна глубокого озера, тело наливается тяжестью и болью. Кажется, что невозможно даже поднять веки, но кто из рейнджеров отступал перед невозможным?  
Моргнув, он в самом деле видит склонившуюся над ним Сьюзан, на ней — ее обычный черный мундир, и сумасшедшая радость охватывает его. Однако на лице Сьюзан нет и тени улыбки, а в глазах тревога, и... еще что-то, и Маркусу любопытно — что именно. Но окружающий мир слишком зыбок для его сознания, к тому же еще один вопрос требует прояснения, и Маркус начинает с него:

— Как я...

— В медлаб примчался Франклин и оторвал тебя от этой чертовой машины, — говорит Сьюзан непривычно мягко и накрывает его руку своей.

— Франклин?!

— С ним все в порядке, как и с другими, кто пришел к тебе на помощь.

Эта новость также требует прояснения.

— В записи говорилось... что смерть неминуема...

— Франклин ошибался. Ему до сих пор не известно, как в точности работает прибор, — вздохнув, она отстраняется. — Маркус Коул, ты самый безрассудный человек, которого я когда-либо встречала.

Он хочет рассмеяться, но способен выдать лишь кривую ухмылку:

— Ты желаешь... обсудить мое безрассудство... сейчас?

Что бы там ни было во взгляде Сьюзан, теперь все вытесняет гнев.

— Когда я поняла, что ты сделал... — она замолкает, кусая губы, затем вздергивает подбородок. — Я никогда не хотела... такого! Да я бы сама убила тебя! Если бы ты... — ее голос срывается, и она шепчет сдавленно и ломко: — уже не был мертв... Почти мертв...

Говорить трудно, но Маркус находит в себе силы:

— Буду считать это признанием... в любви...

Она вскакивает со стула и, одарив его яростным взглядом, делает шаг к дверям.

— Земляника... — выдыхает Маркус.

Сьюзан оборачивается и недоуменно изгибает бровь:

— Что?

— Я вспомнил, как она называется... В твоих ладонях... была земляника...

Ему кажется, что он засыпает лишь на мгновение, но, вновь вернувшись к реальности, он осознает, что времени прошло порядком. Прежде всего — его самочувствие можно назвать сносным... для несостоявшегося мертвеца, конечно. А еще он ощущает странность. Неуловимое изменение в воздухе. 

Он открывает глаза: Сьюзан — не в мундире, а в светлой тунике - дремлет в кресле, пристроив голову на край его постели. Маркус не хочет будить ее, но от его неловкого движения она просыпается и изучающе и в тоже время — с оттенком торжества смотрит на него. 

Немного озадаченный, он ляпает первое, что приходит на ум:

— Доброе утро.

— Доброе. Хотя еще только середина ночного цикла, — говорит Сьюзан, потягиваясь.

И это чертовски, чертовски приятное зрелище, учитывая, что тонкая ткань позволяет угадывать очертания тела. Волнующие очертания... Маркус отводит глаза и замечает на столике рядом с кушеткой нечто неуместно яркое среди приглушенных тонов интерьера медлаба. И ему становится понятно, что за аромат пробивается сквозь запахи пластика и дезинфекции. Земляника! Он переводит взгляд на Сьюзан. Уголки ее губ ползут вверх, она морщит лоб и все-таки прыскает со смеху:

— Прости, но у тебя такое лицо...

— Верю, — соглашается он и косится на алое диво.

Почему-то земляника почти не выращивается вне Земли, и в гидропонном саду станции ее нет. А эти ягоды словно только что сорваны с веток. 

— Как тебе удалось?! — с безмерным изумлением спрашивает он.

— Военная тайна, — фыркает Сьюзан. — Не только у рейнджеров есть способы доставлять редкие продукты.

Он сглатывает. Сьюзан выжидающее приподнимает брови, и тогда он решается: 

— Окажешь ли ты мне... любезность?

Она кивает и, подсев к нему, берет с тарелки одну из ягод и подносит к его рту. И Маркус наконец-то может прижаться губами к ее пальцам.


End file.
